Mighty's Change of Tone
This story belongs to User:Sonicthefox19. This story is semi-noncanon until I can find a place to put it in the timeline. This is my first story in-universe that I'm writing in the normal format instead of the script. Any advice on this is welcomed as I'm not too good at it, but I've been doing my best. ^^' Summary After two years of being on the PAW Patrol, Mighty is actually starting to gain some confidence. All the time he's spent with his friends, and all the time spent practicing pup-du has helped him tons. While he still freaks out when picked at by older pup, he doesn't freak out as bad as he used to now. He's gotten stronger and a bit bigger too. Günther is very proud of his son, both of them for that matter. But, something has changed within Mighty. It's been subtle to most, but Miles has caught on to it, What has changed? ______________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Mighty Chase Günther (Chase's dad.) Miles Marshall Rocky Sonic (Fursona) Robby Zuma Silver (Sonic the fox) Skye Marsala Ryder Katie Chase and Mighty's Mother (Mentioned.) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Story It's a rainy day in Adventure Bay. Lightning crackled in the sky leaving the sound of thunder to travel for miles. Inside his own doghouse, Miles was whimpering as he sat on his dog bed. "I hate thunder... " He complained. Miles doesn't talk almost at all in front of others, but in his own doghouse, alone, he can chat up a storm with himself. *Crash* ' "Yipe!" Miles yelped as he hid his head in his beanie hat, and shoved his head under his pillow. Lightning always hits hard and loud in Adventure Bay, and unfortunately for Miles, that's where he lives. '*Crash* "Gah! Why does it have to rain so much in the summer?!" He complained. He heard the door to the house open, which made his ears twitch. He removed his paws and saw a pup walk in. The lights were off, so he couldn't make him out, but he covered his eyes with his beanie cap anyway just to be on the safe side. The pup pressed a button that was on the wall by the door and the lights in the house came on. Miles could see through his hat, that it was Mighty. His fur was soaked, as he was out in the rain. He stayed on the carpet area of the puphouse to make sure the water didn't seep into the wooden floors. "Miles? Why did you have the lights off?" He asked as Miles walked up to him with a nervous smile. "Th-Thunder is attracted to a-anything that uses e-electricity. If I leave my st-stuff off, the thunder will m-move on quicker." Miles replied while shaking a little. "Oh," Mighty said with a small nod. He was used to Miles' way of thinking. "I just dropped by to check on you. I know how much you don't like thunderstorms." He said with a smile. He and the other pups have been hoping that Miles would trust them enough to remove his beanie cap from his eyes, but alas, that still has not happened yet after so many years. "Th-That's nice of y-you... but it's d-dangerous outside i-in weather like this," Miles stated concerned. "Nah, it's not too bad. Just stick low to the ground and you're fine. But you'll still get good and wet." He said with a small chuckle. "Oh... so... y-your not scared of the st-storm?" Miles asked shocked. "Not as much as I used to be. And even then, bullies still scared me more than storms." Mighty said with a smirk and looked outside the window. Miles frowned and looked away. Despite how long he has known Mighty, he feels like he doesn't even truly know him. Yeah, he's starting to get to know everyone better, but for some reason, Mighty just still seems a mystery to him. He almost doesn't even seem the same anymore. *Crackle* Miles hunched down to the floor covering his head with his paws. Mighty chuckled a little and tapped Miles. "Relax Miles. Your safe in here." He said as Miles slowly removed his paws from his head and sat up onto his haunches. "Anyways, once the rain lets up, I'll head back inside the Lookout. Me and Marshall have to do some practice assignments at Katie's." Mighty said, seeming a bit excited. "A-Are you d-doing okay at y-your job?" Miles asked. "Yeah, I guess so. Marshall said I'm doing better and better with each passing day." He said happily wagging his tail. "Th-That's good then." He said as he scrunched up his nose a little. He looked away, trying to hide why he was scrunching up his nose in the first place, but Mighty picked up on it and sniffed his fur. "Sorry, I forget that water and fur don't mix. I guess I'll have to take a bath at Katie's before I and Marshall begin practice assignments." He said shaking the remaining drops of water off his fur. "O-Okay then. S-See you later Mighty." Miles said smiling and wagging his tail at him. "See you later bud." The German Shepherd said as she walked back outside. Miles saw that the rain was letting up finally. "Yes... no more rain. That's good." ''Miles thought with a sigh of relief. He closed his puphouse door and sat by his desk. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chase padded outside the Lookout with Silver beside him. "That was some storm, eh dude?" Silver asked as Chase nodded in agreement. "Yeah, these storms are getting more common this summer. We may have to start sleeping indoors if the storms get any more frequent. I'll have to see what Ryder thinks." Chase replied thoughtfully. "Sounds like a good idea dude. You two sure have been talking a lot about your notions." Silver stated. "I... I just like sharing my ideas, that's all." Chase admitted, seemingly embarrassed. Mighty walked up to Marshall's puphouse. He knocked on the door to see if he was inside. Chase and Silver spotted him and went up beside him. "Hey, dude. Why are you wet?" Silver asked, noticing Mighty's damp fur along with the stench of wet dog. "I went out while it was raining to check on Miles." He replied as he sat down. Chase arched an eyebrow. "Huh? That's not like you." He stated in confusion as he twitched his tail. Mighty shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his brother. "I was just worried about him. I know how he doesn't like storms." He admitted. He had a huge growth spurt in the years that have passed, and he was finally taller than Chase by a good inch or two. Chase frowned and then nodded in understanding. "Well... uh... okay." He said as Marshall's puphouse door opened. The dalmatian squeezed out and stood beside Mighty wagging his tail. "Hey, Mighty. Are you ready to- Why are you wet?" He inquired in surprise. "I was checking on your brother sir." He said politely. Chase immediately frowned and looked away. "''Huh?" He thought surprised yet again. "Since when has Mighty been calling Marshall 'sir'?" "Oh, okay. Thanks, Mighty." Marshall said wagging his tail. "Shall we head over to Katie's then?" "Yes, sir marshall sir," Mighty said seriously, which made Chase just stare at his brother in shock. "Then let's go," Marshall said as he got his gear on and proceeded to head to Katie's. "See you there." Mighty replied with a nod and marched to his puphouse. Chase watched him go lost in thought. " I-Is that really my brother?" Chase thought as Silver tapped his side. It snapped him back to reality as he turned his attention to the Labrador. "What?" He asked as Silver stared at Chase in confusion. "You okay dude? You look a little dazed." He asked concerned. Chase looked back at Mighty as he went in his puphouse, and then he averted his gaze back to Silver. "H-How long has Mighty been acting like that?" He asked as Silver tilted his head confused. "What do you mean dude?" "He's acting all... serious and calling Marshall 'sir'," Chase answered with a worried expression across his face. "He's been doing that for a while now dude. You've just noticed?" Silver asked confused. "Yeah... " Chase sighed. "Weird, I figured you would've noticed that first, but oh well." Silver shrugged. "I'm gonna go find Zuma, see you later dude." And with that, he left, leaving Chase alone. He sat still, deep in thought. After a long pause, he raced inside the Lookout. "I need to find dad." He said to himself as he looked around the Lookout. He couldn't find him in the Lobby, so he went up to the briefing room. There, he found him talking with Ryder beside the monitor. "There he is." He said walking up to him and Ryder. "Excuse me please," Chase said once they stopped speaking for a second. They turned and looked at him with smiles on their faces. "Good morning Chase," Ryder said and then continued to work on some wiring. "Hey, kiddo. What's the problem?" Günther asked. He could read Chase like a book. "Well... it's not exactly... wrong per se." Chase replied, keeping direct eye contact with him. Günther looked over at Ryder and gave a curt nod. "I believe my son wants to chat with me in private. I'll be right back." He said as Ryder nodded in understanding. "Okay then." The two dogs went outside onto the balcony and reared up on the railing to look around. "So Chase, what's bothering?" He asked as Chase sighed. "Has Mighty been acting... weird to you?" Chase asked nervously, making his father arch an eyebrow in confusion. He glanced at Chase seeing the concern on his face. "Why do you ask?" He asked as Chase looked up at the cloudy sky. "He's not acting like he used to. I don't know exactly how to explain it, but he seems different." The pup answered, placing his head on the railing. "Well, all pups begin to act differently when they get older Chase," Günther said, placing his paw on his son's head. "How come?" Chase asked, his mind still not understanding completely. "It's part of growing up. Surely you've noticed the others acting differently too. Even you have changed." He said petting him on the head. Chase looked down in thought, thinking about all the pups and him. "I guess I never really noticed until now." Günther nodded and looked up at the clouds. "Yep, you all have. However, for you and the others, it's been a bit subtle." He said with Chase arching an eyebrow as he looked up at his father. "What do you mean?" "You've all only grown two years older. Your now six years old, going on seven. Rocky is five, Rubble is now four, etc. Mighty has turned thirteen, and once you're a teenager, your attitude is completely different from a soon to be 2nd Grader like you." He stated as Chase looked down, nodding as he took in all Günther said. "So Mighty's new attitude is normal?" He asked, trying to clarify. "Yes, it's quite normal. Don't worry about it. Instead, try to understand who your brother is starting to become now, so that way he won't seem like a total stranger to you." He advised and Chase nodded with a small smile. "I'll try my best. I don't want my own brother to feel like a stranger after all." He said wagging his tail. Günther smiled and rubbed Chase's head. "That's my boy." "Hey! Cut it out, dad! Haha!" He laughed. Once his father released him, he hugged him and rushed off to the elevator. . Over at Katie's, Mighty was getting dried after his bath. Once she was done, she brushed his fur as Marshall padded up from outside. "Hey, Mighty. Sorry, I took so long getting here, I had something to do real quick." Marshall said as he sat beside his trainee, who was now a lot larger than him. "It's okay sir. You gave me enough time to take a bath anyway. Thanks, Katie." He thanked as Katie nodded with a smile. Mighty looked down at Marshall curiously. "So what is the training for today sir?" He asked as Marshall grew a wide smile. "We're gonna train CPR. It's something I think you'll be better at than me at the moment due to your legs' strength compared to mine." He replied as Mighty nodded with a nervous smile spreading across his muzzle. "C-CPR huh? O-okay. I'll do my best." He said as Marshall placed his paw on his shoulder. "I wouldn't expect nothing less Mighty. You always do your best." He praised and then grabbed a bag of stuff that he had brought into Katie's. "That's a big bag." Mighty stated as he saw Marshall grabbing things out of the bag and dragging them out bit by bit. "We need quite a bit of thing for this practice," Marshall said in between mouthfuls of stuff. "Okay then," Mighty said. Before long, Marshall was done setting up and invited Mighty beside him. "Okay Mighty, what do you know about CPR?" The dalmatian asked curiously as Mighty tapped his chin with his paw. "Well, uh... I believe you blow in someone's mouth and then push on their chest right?" He asked quietly and timidly. Marshall looked on at his partner with a smile and nodded. "Pretty much the short term version of it. I'll show you an example and then you try, alright?" Mighty then nodded as Marshall began to show him the basics. Midway through, Chase walked inside and saw Mighty and Marshall working. Chase hid behind one of the tall desks and watched from behind them at his brother curiously. "Okay, I'll give it a try now," Mighty said as Marshall moved away from the practice dummy. mighty began mimicking what Marshall showed him, and he was doing it perfectly at that. "Wow, your a quick learner Mighty." He said once Mighty stopped to take a breather. "Well, your *pant* a good teacher Marshall." Marshall rubbed his paw on the floor embarrassed. "Thanks Mighty, that means a lot." Mighty smiled at his mentor and gave him approving nod. "Well, it is the truth." Chase popped out from behind the counters with a smile, catching the attention of the two EMTs. "Oh, hey Chase... what are you doing here?" Marshall asked cocking his head to the side as Chase sat beside them. "I was just dropping by to see how my brother has been doing on at his job," Chase said, making Mighty smile. "Oh okay, well, everything seems to be going okay at the moment." He explained, making Chase nod his head. "I noticed." Katie walked into the room and stopped upon seeing Chase. "Oh Chase, what are you doing here? It's not bath day... so you wouldn't happen to be hurt are you?" She asked concerned. Chase shook his head. "No Katie, I'm fine. I just wanted to come to check on Mighty." He admitted, with Katie nodding in understanding. "Oh, okay. That makes more sense." *A-A-Achoo!* Chase sneezed, scaring everyone at first. "Stupid allergies." He mumbled with a sniff as he saw Cali stirring up above him on one her perches. "Why isn't my allergy biscuits working late- *A-Achoo!* lately?" Chase asked, with his nose starting to sound stuffy. "You're getting bigger, so maybe you need bigger biscuits as a larger dose will make the medicine work better." Mighty suggested, making Katie nod in agreement. "My thoughts exactly Mighty." She slipped into the back of the salon, leaving the three dogs alone for a minute. "Bigger biscuits? Really? The regular ones are hard enough to get down." Chase sighed upset. Mighty patted Chase on the back. "I'm sorry Chase, but to deal with those pesky allergies of yours, we need to give you a higher dose of the allergy medicine that dog biscuits are coated in." Mighty explained. "The bigger the biscuit, the bigger the dose, which means that you'll have fewer and fewer sneezing episodes. This will make feel better and not suffer due to your allergies." Marshall added. Chase sighed but pouted with his ears drooped. Katie then marched into the room with a bag of bigger dog biscuits. "Here's the bag for the month." She said placing it down in front of Chase. "*Groan* Thanks, Katie..." Chase groaned with his tail tucked. "He's not liking the idea of the bigger biscuits huh?" Katie asked with the two EMT pups responding with a nod. "Well, not to worry Chase, you'll get used to it. Take your first biscuit tomorrow. If it doesn't seem to work, come back to me and I'll figure out what we can do." Katie assured him. "Okay, Katie... and I hope your right." He replied grabbing the bag with his mouth and proceeded to sit on one of the soft chairs in the salon. He wasn't planning on leaving yet. "Okay Mighty, check me for a fever. Make sure to check for all signs." Marshall ordered the older pup. "But your not looking sick sir." Mighty responded politely. Marshall, Katie, and Chase only laughed upon hearing the response. "What?" He asked before thinking about what he said. "Oh... right... this is part of my testing huh?" *Giggle* "Yeah, sorry I didn't clarify." Marshall apologized with Mighty shaking his head with a smile. "No, sir. I just misunderstood. Anyways, let's carry on." He replied enthusiastically while wagging his tail. Mighty then placed his paw on Marshall's forehead. "Hold your breath." He ordered as Marshall took a deep breath. Mighty then rubbed Marshall's nose and smiled. "You can stop holding your breath now." {He said as Marshall did so.} "Now stick out your tongue." He instructed while pulling a thermometer. He stuck it in his mouth a pulled it out reading what it said. "Average temperature looks like your all good." He replied with a smile and wagging tail while sitting down. Marshall rose to all fours nodding with a smile. "And so are you Mighty. You've passed all the tests!" Marshall boasted excitedly. "I have?!" Mighty gasped as Marshall nodded. Chase jumped up onto his paws barking and howling with joy. "*Howl* Way to go bro!" He said wagging his tail. "Great job!" Katie cheered giving him a thumbs up. Mighty blushed as a big smile spread across his face. "I really did pass all my tests?" "You did and I couldn't be happier. You know what this means right?" Marshall asked arching an eyebrow curiously. Chase cocked his head to the side and looked at his brother curious as well. Mighty seemed to know what Marshall was talking about because his face grew a happy smirk and he jumped up in the air in happiness. "I'm no longer a trainee!" Chase's mouth flew open in shock. "What?!" Mighty turned back to his brother with a big smile on his face. "Marshall told me this morning in secret that if I did happen to pass all my tests, they would become a full-fledged EMT!" Mighty howled in excitement. Chase was awestruck. He didn't think Mighty would be done training for another few years. He was apparently very wrong. "W-Well, I'm happy for you bro. This is awesome news." Chase said not so enthusiastically. "You okay? You're not as cheerful as usual." Mighty inquired. "He's observant..." Chase thought as he responded to his brother with a shake of the head. "I'm fine Mighty. I've got some stuff on my mind." "Um, okay then. You sure you're okay?" Mighty asked as his tail tucked underneath him suspiciously. Chase nodded with a forced smile. "Yep, perfectly fine. Go celebrate your promotion with Marshall and uh... be sure to go tell dad." Chase urged as Mighty nodded. "Alright then. See you tonight?" "Um... yeah." Chase nodded as Mighty left with Marshall out of Katie's Chase sighed and sat down pouting with his ears folded down. "Why is everything moving so fast?" Chase asked no one in particular. Later that day... Chase was watching TV in the Lookout with Sonic and Rocky. "Hey Chase, how's Sonic's training going? Mighty just finished his training and I'm wondering how close Sonic is to being done?" Rocky asked with Chase glancing at Sonic and shrugging. "I'm not sure he's ready yet," Chase replied, laying his head on his paws. "You sure?" Rocky asked. "I think I still need work in some places I suppose." Sonic agreed. "I don't tend to think much about it, to be honest." He said to Rocky. Chase just sighed and stood up, walking away. "Chase?" "I'm going for a walk." He said to Rocky and Sonic, before moving onward. Once he got outside, proceeded to the tire swing. He sat beside it, looking out at the open sea. "I'm not ready for all of these changes... " Chase sighed after a few moments. "How can I be okay with all this? It's always been the same for the past few years, and Mighty is suddenly so different. I'm getting asked on whether Sonic is ready to move past the trainee status and... and... "You're not ready?" Chase heard someone say from behind. He turned around to see Mighty standing behind him. "Mighty!? Uh... " Chase stuttered in surprise. "No need to panic." He said with a smile, walking up to Chase and sat beside him. "It has been a while huh?" Chase looked down at his paws and nodded. "Yeah... " "It feels like it was only yesterday I was reunited with you." Mighty sighed. "Now, we're are here at this point." "What happens now?" Chase asked, looking up at him. "What do you mean, 'what happens now'?" He asked, curiously. "I mean... you feel so different and everyone else wants changes too. What happens to all of us?" Chase asked. "That's an odd question, coming from you." Mighty chuckled. "I don't know what you're seeing Chase, but everyone else is exactly the same as when I arrived." "Not you... " Chase whimpered. "You're like a completely different pup." Mighty looked down in thought and looked back at his brother, looking confused. "How so?" "You don't stutter that much anymore, if at all." Chase sighed. "Huh? I don't?" "Nope." "Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Mighty asked curiously. "Besides, I have stuttered today, because I remember someone correcting me to slow down and speak calmly." Mighty shrugged. "Really?" Chase asked. "Yeah. Why is me stuttering that big a deal to you?" Mighty asked as Chase shrugged. "It's not the only thing that feels different about you," Chase admitted with his tail twitching nervously. "You're a lot more serious... and less timid than before. It's weird." Mighty looked a bit surprised but only smiled. "Really? Heh, that's funny. I feel the same way about you." "Huh? How?" Chase asked curiously, as he glanced over at his older brother. "How do you feel the same way that I do?" "I mean, that we both feel like each other has changed." Mighty explained. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Chase, you've changed about as much as I have. You don't notice it since it's gradual, but I do. Same could be said for me in your case." "How have I changed?" Chase asked. "You're less serious lately and you let your feelings show more in public. You're not afraid to admit when you're scared, like now." Mighty said, smiling down at Chase. Chase felt taken aback, but sighed, looking down at his paws. "I guess I am a bit scared... scared of change." "Everyone is Chase. You ever noticed how shocked some people still are about Rocky being a mer-pup? They still look at him weirdly. The poor pup is treated like some foreign object." "I have seen that actually. It's not very nice of everyone." "I've sadly seen that a lot, where we used to live." Mighty explained. "I've heard you and Dad mention it from time to time, but what was our home like? I never got the whole story?" Chase asked. "Well... it was not a nice neighborhood." Mighty replied, seeming to shudder at the thought. "I hate that mom died there." "What happened to her?" Chase asked. Mighty looked down at Chase with a smile."You really want to know?" Chase nodded. "Yeah." Mighty looked out at the sea with a sigh. "Well, let's see... where do I start?" "While she was pregnant with you, people in our old neighborhood had moved out. They had then been replaced by rude and unkind people and dogs." Mighty started. "One day, a mean man jumped in our house and kidnapped me." Mighty started to shiver as the words slipped out. "He... he said if my Mom and Dad didn't give them money... he would've... " He couldn't finish as he began to try to hold back tears. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Chase admitted. "No... I need to just get it over with... " Mighty sighed as he wiped his eyes with his leg. "My parents gave him every once of money they could. It wasn't enough." Mighty said as tears streamed down his furry face. His tail drooped at his side. "He hurt her bad... and then the man left. We rushed mom to the hospital, but when we got there, they told us it was too late for her. They were able to save you though." Mighty said, looking at him with sadness in his eyes. "So... that's why you're scared of everyone you meet," Chase said in awe, as he looked out into the ocean below. "Yeah... *sniff* I was scared of everyone. I didn't know when another bad person or dog would walk up and try to hurt me or my loved ones again." He said, Mighty then uncharacteristically slammed his paw on the ground in frustration. "Why didn't I try to get away from him!" He groaned as he began to cry. "I wish I didn't give in to fear... I... could've maybe kept him from hurting her!" Chase jumped to his paws and rushed over to Mighty. "Mighty... " Mighty cried for a bit more, seeming to be unable to stop. "What do I do?" Chase asked until he heard pawsteps behind him. Chase turned around and saw his Sonic. He seemed to be observing everything. "A hug is the best medicine... at least from what I learned." Sonic shrugged. Chase looked over to Mighty and nodded in response. He hugged his older brother, almost giving into tears himself. "It's okay Mighty. There was nothing more you could've done. You probably would've gotten yourself hurt." Chase said. Mighty seemed to stop crying for a moment. He sighed and nodded, looking down at Chase as the younger pup let go. Chase smiled up at him, wiping his eyes with his own paws. "Dry those tears. I'm sure mom would be proud of you today. It's not every day you can say you've become a full-fledged EMT." Chase said while wagging his tail. "You think so? You never even met her, how could you know?" Mighty asked. "I don't know, but she's our mom, I bet she would proud of you if you dashed fifty laps around the Lookout without breaking a sweat," Chase stated. "Well, I guess. That is super hard you know!" Mighty yipped down at his brother. "Oh please, I could do seventy-five laps without breaking a sweat," Chase replied in a picking tone. "Well, then you have the endurance of a leopard!" Mighty said. "Told you hugs work," Sonic said with a smile, making the two shepherds look over at him. "Yeah, thanks Sonic. I'll be sure to remember that for later." Chase nodded. "Same." Mighty agreed. "Your welcome. Anyway, it's starting to get late and Ryder wanted to know if ya'll want Pizza?" Sonic asked, with his tail hanging low. "Sure, I haven't had pizza in forever!" Chase exclaimed. "Race you both to the Lookout!" Chase barked, rushing past Sonic. "Hey, Chase! Ryder hasn't ordered it yet!" Sonic barked, chasing after him. Mighty watched them go with a sigh. He smiled, wagging his tail. "Chase... if there's anyone Mom's proud of, it's you." He whispered to himself. "Mighty! Aren't you coming!?" Chase called from the Lookout doors. "W-Wait for me!" Mighty barked at his brother, dashing for the Lookout seconds later. A voice could be heard faintly in the afternoon breeze. "'''I'll always be proud of you both."' '''The End' Category:Christian references Category:Friendship Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox